Write Back Soon
by KingstonEdmund
Summary: A letter program between rival schools can only mean two things: Trouble and romance?


_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest in still __**Unwritten**_

**STOP!**

**Before you go any farther, write your name in the boxes.**

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha**, eh? Strange name, isn't it.**

**WAIT!**

**Isn't the name of a famous author? No? Maybe someday?**

**Well, **Sasuke Uchiha, **the answer is in your hands! **

**To be straightforward, the Writer's Notebook is meant to help you become a writer, OR YOUR MONEY BACK**

**Now, what made you buy this book? Go ahead,** Sasuke Uchiha, **it's your turn.**

Nothing made me but this book. It was a reject birthday present. I'll ask the person who bought it though why they bought it. Just wait one second…

**Why do you want to be an author?**

Wow, you're really impatient. And for your information, I only want to be a writer because I do not want to work with that arsehole of a brother mine.

And FYI, Sai said he thought I said wanted to be a writer at one of our late night gatherings, so he got me this. I responded in the following way:

Smacking him in the face and cursing.

Anyways, my maths teacher is reading his perverted book, meaning I have to go English.

**Great! This notebook was exactly what you needed! Know, time for a MEMORY FLASH! You'll look forward to these, eventually. You just write a memory! Know, write your first day at college!**

Well, I couldn't crawl yet so my mother had to carry me and sing through all the lectures. Then, at lunch, I spilled all my strained plums over this really cute girl, and she just babbled about how cute I was.

YOU DUMBARSE, I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL!

**That must have been great! Now take the following pages to describe your best friend! Is he a plumber? Is he fat? GO!**

What was with the go? It was kind of creepy, Notebook. But then again, it's you. :)

My best friend is Naruto Uzumaki, followed by Sai, Gaara, and Neji. He has shiny blonde hair, and likes leaving his uniform shirt open, so all the girls can swoon at his tan six pack. He wants to be a politician, like his father. He has distractingly blonde hair that spiky up, and can be brighter than the sun. He has a really loud voice and personality. He shouts everything, and ends his phrases in "Dattebyo!" or "Believe it!" He cries at everything, and does not have a girlfriend, probably to his perversion.

My next best friend, Sai, is a sort of like me. He keeps mostly to himself and has a stoic demeanor. He is ghostly pale, compared to Naruto. He wants to be an artist, and paints in his spare time. He often draws or paints murals on spare walls, whatever strikes his fancy. He has onyx hair that falls flat on his head, and a really pathetic stomach. :)

Gaara. Not much can describe Gaara. He's a bit moody, and a bit senile, but overall fun. He was the first person I meant when I came to Asher High School. He's really rich, so it's a bit curious why he's at a public school, but I shouldn't be talking.

Neji, the "smexidelic ice block who will actually give us the time of day (or not)" as voted by the female body of the school. He has long brunette hair, and uses lavender shampoo and conditioner. He has these mysterious pearl eyes with no pupils. Kind of kooky, huh? He is sort of a Spartan, which is what I like about him. He lives with his uncle and his cousin, Hinata.

I have various other acquaintances and friends who are not worth mentioning because I have no space left.

**Wow. Your best friend must be a really interesting person! Have you ever thought of making him a character in a future book of yours?**

No. They are all rather boring book characters, if you ask me.

**Now, for your next exercise, tell us what you did last morning.**

It was obvious that all was going wrong!

"It's all going wrong!" I shouted in my bed, the itchy comforter made of cow hides, starting to move off of my hypothermic body.

"Yes! It is!" yelled my little servant, my cousin K-Mart, from under my bed as she swept the lady bugs from her purple hair. She was three, but she was no idiot, unlike my best friend, Old North Street.

"The penguins with the duck butt haircuts are attacking! And they expect you to be their leader!" she whispered, although the words sounded like yelling to me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in Star Wars style.

I was no longer meant for this world.

**That was fantastic! Remember, it's not about making things up. Now describe what you see at this very moment.**

Dang it. You could have told me that BEFORE I WROTE IT! I spent a lot of effort on that story, unlike you.

Anyways, I see a coffee cup and several people sleeping. Over at the chalkboard, Kurenai-sensei is explaining something happily. Let's see what she has to say, shall we?

My life sucks. In case you are wondering why it sucks, please read the following paragraphs:

Kurenai-sensei had just announced that we would be starting the new unit and it would consist of, really, writing letters to private school kids.

To be more precise, St. Bernard School for Boys, and St. Mary (who I would like to include, was an actual saint.) School for Girls, which have recently combined.

We have to write letters to some frick faces who think we are ugly dope addicts with bad tattoos.

Does that sound like fun to you?

No? I thought so.

And the worst part is it counts toward our grade.

Pleh.

I'm going to mope about this over the weekend.

While you, dear Notebook, will be sitting in my garbage can.

**Congratulations! You've finished Part 1! Take a break before moving on to part 2!**

_Letters to St. Mary's_

Dear Slag,

I am a snake. The black kind that lurks in the water and poisons you. You couldn't tell by my hair or humanoid appearance, but yes, slag, I am a snake.

Why am I a snake? Great question.

Well, my dad was born in a polygamist cult, drove a submarine through NYC, wrote songs about drugs and the rest, as they say, was history.

My mum is my mum. End of story.

I'm supposed to tell you a little bit about myself, but I think I already did enough of that. After all, I did tell you I was a snake.

Yours Sincerely,

Sasuke

Dear St. Mary's Person,

Please read the following:

(Name): Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

(Age): Seventeen

(Interests): Hm. Hard one. I'll limit it down to three.

Number One: Ramen.

Ramen is a delicious treat, especially Miso. I could eat it every day, especially Irikuru Ramen! Yummy! :)

Number Two: Soccer.

I play star forward at our school. I blow people's minds! Seriously, you haven't lived if you haven't seen me play!

Number Three: My friends.

Okay, this one is easy. My best friend is Sasuke Uchiha, who's very cold on the outside, and really random on the inside. We do all sorts of things together. We are like two peas in a pod, even though we couldn't be more different.

My other friends are Sai, Gaara, and Neji. Sai is this artistic dude with a real bland personality. He doesn't to seem to have much emotion, and often offends people, but we like him. :)

Gaara is our transfer student from Suna Academy. He's super smart and cool. Not much could describe him. You have to meet him in person.

Neji is the mediator of our group. He has each of our personality traits, which makes him sort of the tie that held us together, even though we were all friends long before he came along.

(Dreams): Why should I tell you this?

Yours,

Naruto Uzumaki

Hello,

I was assigned to write to you, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. But I don't know anyone at St. Mary's being transferred from S.A., so I have no idea who you could be.

Anyways, my name is Gaara. I am brother to Kankuuro and Temari. I love them like whoa, even though I couldn't say this a few years back. I attend Asher High, which you probably already knew.

My favorite things are suspense novels, Time magazine and shitty music (ask me about it).

My pet peeves are pets dressed up as humans and leaking water.

My favorite time of day is noon. I love the beach, but not the water, and summer rocks. Too bad it's over. :(

I really can't think of anything else, me being a guy.

Wait. That was a lie. I still have my friends to talk about.

I have four best friends. We're all on the soccer team, so that's basically how we met. We do a bunch of crazy things, and enjoy each other's company a lot.

The first one is Sasuke. He was a bit cold at first, but once I started hanging out with him more, it was insane! He was this crazy and random guy who could have you watching Titanic one minute and jumping off roofs another. He's really rich, but he also gets into a lot of trouble. He also frequently tries to run away, but he never succeeds.

Second is Sai. When I first met him, I didn't know if he was a real person or not. But then he opened up. He's one of those sensitive, easy-going guys. He's however, freaky pale. He wants to be an artist, and paints my walls frequently.

Third is Neji. Neji is a down to earth person with a firm head on his shoulders. He's never a ditz, and has this no shit attitude. He has lavender smelling long hair, which we routinely tease him about. He can get pretty crazy, and helps us break into the liquor cabinet.

Last, but not least, is Naruto. He's the leader of us, and the most fun. He has a voice that will blast your eardrums, and a personality to match. He cries in front of us, and isn't ashamed about how he feels. He's the guy who bonds us together, and I'm thankful for that.

So that's that. Good to giterdone.

Llama,

Gaara

Dear Person,

This sucks, doesn't it? Having to write to someone you don't know and probably won't like? I thought so.

My name is Neji. When I was younger, I wanted to be Neji. Now that I am that, I have nothing to live for. Except for some things.

One and Two are my two cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. Both are incredibly quirky, and we never have a dull moment in our house.

Three, Four, Five, and Six are Naruto, Gaara, Sai, and Sasuke. They are my friends, and they are crazy! Say the word and I can go on forever about them.

Seven is soccer. Stars goalie of Asher High! Never has a goal been scored against me. I live, eat, and breathe this game.

Eighth is music. I play in the band DOPE, which none of songs are strangely about drugs. I play bass, and I frankly suck at it. But my other friends make up for it, as they all rock. We still need a keyboarder though.

Ninth is the liquor cabinet. Self explanatory.

Tenth is my bed. It is comfortable and gives me plenty of sleep.

You could tell I was running out of items, eh?

Can you do it better than?

Write Back,

Neji

Dear Waste of Tume,

Just send me empty envelopes. I'll be fine.

Love,

Temari

Uhh. I'm Kankuuro and I like puppets. I really don't want to write this letter. So, it's your turn now.

Dear Journal,

I just remembered this. How long have you been sitting on my bed since he died?

Too long, I guess.

I remembered when I got this. It was my eleventh birthday. Or maybe a week before. You were all wrapped up in lime green paper, with curly red ribbons. I remember opening you with such eagerness and then, our conversation went like this.

Me: You really think I'm the kind of person who writes in journals?

Dad: Well, better luck next time.

He said that with a sigh and a laugh. But there was no next time.

Sasuke often complains how much he hates his family, same with Neji and Gaara, although they don't mean it. I wish I could tell them what happened, but I never could. Sai doesn't remember, so he doesn't comment.

It's hard, not having your friends now your dad died.

I wonder how it was like for my dad when his parents died. Probably not very hard to him. He was always strong. Plus, he had mom.

Wait.

Journal, you don't even know these people?

Mom, Dad, Sasuke, or myself?

Well, journal, I really don't know myself either, so if I find him, I'll let you know.

Love,

Naruto

_Please Review! Don't favorite or alert (although I do love these)! Review instead! They are my inspiration!_

_Oh, and I am aware that this copies a lot from Year of Secret Assignments. _It was my inspiration for writing this.

So next time, letters from St. Mary's! The girl's (and a surprise's) turns!


End file.
